2013.10.12 - Mr. and Mrs. Smith Go to Tokyo, Part 1
TOKYO, JAPAN The 4th International Conference on Technological Development and Sustainability was being held in the capital of Japan, part of a series of conferences for international consortiums to brief on various technological advances over the years. Various public and private companies assembled to present technological advances. This year's breakout exhibit, presented by the Shinsen Kabushiki Kaisha, drew various raves and many orders. Naturally, the Shinsen Kabshiki Kaisha's triumph meant a formal banquet, hosted on the final day of the conference, one hosted by the CEO, Koji Tsujihara. There were rumblings about the arrogance in having booked -this- banquet without any certainity that their presentation would have gone well, but by the end of the conference, no one could deny that Tsujihara's celebratory banquet was well-earned. Other companies, however, were not so pleased... Adjusting his collar, tuxedo in place, tie slightly off-kilter, Roy Harper moves along the crowd. His hair, normally rumbled, had been slicked back, his face clean-shavened, and he had presented himself as Paul Norris, top salesman for the Schwartz Technological Advancement, Incorporated to anyone who asked. But he was there, primarily, as undercover observer, as there had been a leak from anonymous sources that corporate espionage might not be sufficient for rival companies. Better safe than sorry. And in any case, Roy Harper was at least getting to enjoy the lavish food served at the banquet... The banquet room is a techie nerd's dream. Shiny displays are everywhere, complete with lights and music to catch attention. Being that this is Tokyo, just about every booth has a pretty girl greeting prospective visitors as well. And it's a pretty fair bet that the young ladies know practically nothing about the products. Jade Nguyen, a.k.a. the infamous Cheshire, is also there for the proceedings. Hair pinned up, she's wearing a long gown of slinky, black silk that's split up to mid-thigh on the right. An Asian woman dressed as eye-candy, she could be here with just about any one of the executives. The conference has several rooms occupied. The main exhibit hall, which is adjacent to the presentation hall where speakers will tout their technical achievements and awards will be passed out. And then the banquet room, where Roy is presently lurking. The decor is extravagant, but in keeping with the Sustainability theme all of the chairs, tables, and even decorations are made of post-consumer recycled content. Oh, the young ladies knew nothing about the products, that was for certain. Still, as Roy could attest, they certainly -drew- attention to the booths. With such eye candy about, it would take a rather extraordinary touch to keep people's attention away. And yet, Roy Harper didn't -quite- enjoy the view. The banquet room had plenty of potential security hazards, but those were being secured. With the supervisory part completed, Roy figured, he might as well enjoy the exhibit, and investigate the booth gi--- stalls. It -would- have been a visual delight, something Roy could take great pleasure in, the various stages of development being displayed, from small and stable to robust and bountiful... but always, something bothered him, something that had him searching the crowd even as he studied the exhibits... The lingering scent of jasmine... Yes, there she is. He'd recognize the woman just about anywhere, and not just from behind. The low back of Jade's gown shows plenty, and her exposed musculature is quite obvious to his practiced eye. She's working the room, while managing not to LOOK like she's working the room. A sip of champagne, a flirty laugh, a nibble of sushi, and then she's on to charm someone else. Her head turns, then, and she catches sight of him. Yes, there's the trademark smile and the familiar flicker in those green eyes. Cheshire is 'working'. And yet when she spots Roy she doesn't run or even try to duck out of the room. Years had passed since Roy had first seen Jade 'at work'. And yet it seemed like only yesterday, the sleek curvature of that all-too-familiar body, the flirty laugh, the captivating green eyes in which he could find himself drowning if he weren't careful. There's barely even a flicker, however, as Roy continues to work the room as well. And yet as inevitably as gravity, Roy's orbit draws towards Cheshire, until he's next to her at an exhibit of ecological renewal. "A jolly good show, isn't it?" Roy comments, not quite looking directly at the Asian charmer, as he reaches for a brochure, intending to just browse through it. Jade is holding a glass of champagne in one hand, and without missing a beat she reaches up to straighten Roy's tie. "Wonderful displays, yes, Mister...." she replies evenly. Looking from his face to his nametag, she adds. "... Norris?" The woman makes a bit of a face at that. Okay, so it wouldn't have been her first choice. "I'm guessing you're not here for the presentations, although I must say the food is rather good." she continues, keeping her voice low and her expression conversationally pleasant. "How was your trip to Jurassic Park, by the way?" Yeah, she heard about that. While the smile remains, her eyes pinch a bit tighter at the corners to show she's serious about what she says next. "Whatever you're doing here, just stay out of my way." Eyes shift down to Jade's bosom, looking for a nametag. Finding none, aside from an all-too-fond exchange of past pleasantries, Roy can only smile, as he offers a hand. "Paul. Paul Norris. You have the advantage of me, miss..." But of course, Roy's smile only falters a bit. Lian must have greatly enjoyed her bedtime story that she -had- to share it with her mother despite the 'no talking about Daddy's stories' rules. Because, clearly, Jade must have convinced her daughter that Daddy's rules didn't apply to Mommies. And Jade broke every one of Roy's rules, anyway. "The trip was exciting, I have to admit. Though we left plenty of presents." For both Kobra, and for the SHIELD heads. Tongues were probably waggling about -those-. And then there it was. The warning. "Oh, I'm just here to ensure that the rest of the exhibition goes well," Roy smiles, one full of meaning. And if you're here to do -something- to disrupt the conference, I'm afraid that's not happening. "Ms. Ling." she replies smoothly, accepting the offered hand in her own, delicate fingers. The nails are long and red, another warning sign to him that she's 'working'. Red nails don't show blood. "And I'm glad to hear your trip went well, of course. I brought some presents back from my weekend as well." Yes, that was the weekend she and Lian raided Disneyland Paris. And Roy's probably seen ALL of the stuff Lian brought back by now. She chuckles softly, then, sipping her champagne. "You can relax, Mister Norris. I can assure you that there will be no disruptions. Although I was pretty sure the young lady over there wearing the orange kimono was looking at you rather fondly." Giving the back of Jade's hand a lingering kiss, green-blue eyes locking gazes with hers, Roy smiles just a bit. So, no disruption -to- the conference. After, then? Or perhaps outside the conference itself, silently quickly, time-delayed to cast no connections to the event itself. A seemingly natural occurance. "Let her," Roy replies, a saucy all-too-familiar half-grin crossing his face. "I don't suppose you have any dinner plans to disrupt? Because if you did, point him out to me and I'll be sure to inform him that your plans have changed." Jade watches his eyes, seeing his mind race to sort out the possible angles. And she looks amused. Yes, she's enjoying this game all the more because he's here, for some reason. Hand raising, she allows him to kiss the back while their eyes meet. And that's where he might notice something. Her pinky nail is shorter than the others... "Actually, I find myself remarkably free for dinner tonight." the assassin replies smoothly. "And you might want to stay clear of the crab dip." Is she serious? Playing with him? It's always difficult to tell, especially with that smile. Then again, she said no disruptions. And poisoning half the hall with the crab dip would certainly qualify for that. Lovely. One nail being shorter than the others? There was a false nail on the loose somewhere, and the -look- that Roy gives Jade as he release her hand is that of a 'There goes the afternoon' quiet resignation. "Well then, if you'd like to meet me for dinner..." Giving her his current place of residence, which was conveniently enough in a hotel room, Roy nods, the smile on his face not quite reflected in his eyes. Of course, the 'no disruptions' thing -could- be completely misleading, but somehow Roy didn't think so. One thing Cheshire had always -liked- was to play games. Keeping him guessing, keeping him offbalance... it gave her a certain -thrill-, it seemed like, to leave him wondering just who was in charge of the dance they had, of who was leading and who was following... "Dinner at eight, then? I look forward to it, Miss Ling. And now if you'll excuse me, then. I believe I have work to do," Roy cants his head, giving a brief two fingered salute. "Hopefully it won't take me too long." Jade draws her hand back with a knowing smile, looking very pleased at the emotions crossing his face. "Dinner at eight, Mister Norris. I do look forward to it." she replies. And as he salutes to excuse himself, she doesn't even bother to tell him the nail is long gone. Watching him for a moment, she switches her empty glass for a full one and begins to mingle back into the crowd again. She met Tsujihara-san earlier, and left the false nail on his hors d'oevres plate. Not in the crab dip, actually. In the time it took him to take his eyes off of her gown, the nail dissolved over his tempura shrimp. But for Roy's investigation, no one in the room seems to be choking on their last breath or foaming toxic green stuff at the mouth. No disruptions, she said. Jade is patient, and she expects to see Tsujihara-san again before the conference is over. But now she mingles, and she'll slip out later to prepare for dinner. It's the least she can do for ruining Roy's afternoon. To Be Continued… Category:Log